


Беллиора

by Neitent



Category: Star Trek, Volshebnaya Strana | Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rebellion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: В этой аушке вулканцы - одна из менвитских народностей, а люди - арзаки. История начинается с того, что Спок встречает возвращающуюся с Беллиоры (Земли) "Диавону".





	Беллиора

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на КС-Календарь 2019.
> 
> Действие происходит скорее в мире Волкова. Преслэш Кирка и Спока очень дженовый и очень преслэшный, Кау-Рук/Ильсор ER очень фоном и только подразумевается. Это история о самом начале пути.  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Тайна_заброшенного_замка для тех, кто не читал Волкова или забыл. Ильсор http://www.emeraldcity.ru/image/tzz006.jpg и Кау-Рукhttp://fb.emeraldcity.ru/fb/profiles/kau-ruk_prof.jpg в иллюстрациях Владимирского  
> * Точки либерации - другое название точек Лагранжа. Особые места на орбите, где удобно размещать базы и космические станции

В мире, где по воздуху можно легко добраться куда угодно, расстояние перестаёт иметь большое значение. Разве скалы помешают радиопередаче? Разве сложно перелететь через пустыню и непроходимые горы? Но традиции и привычки менялись неохотно. Жители сурового и сухого Вулкана всегда отделяли себя от остальных менвитов. Пусть великий Гван-Ло и научил всех по-новому управлять телепатическими способностями, пусть они все возвысились над слабыми арзаками, всё равно пустынный мир жил по своим законам. Это оставалось неизменным с тех пор, как первые менвиты пришли на полуостров, отрезанный от мира мощными горами.

Да, теперь они не враждовали, и Т’Пау официально признала власть Гван-Ло, но вулканцы по-прежнему жили обособленно, а менвиты с континента видели в их развитой, закрытой от чужаков науке намёк на угрозу. Великая стройка «Диавоны» ещё сильнее отдалила вулканцев: их технологии и исследования были в каждой детали, но на борту не нашлось места ни единому вулканскому исследователю.

В те годы все думали иначе, но всё же Спок был единственным вулканцем, который не только работал над теорией межзвёздных полётов, но и участвовал в проектировании корабля. Он полагал, что имеет полное право на место в экипаже: как создатель совершенной системы управления; как тот, кто дорабатывал негодные биодетекторы; как самый молодой и перспективный исследователь, наконец.

Стоило признать: Спока бы пустили на борт, будь он просто вулканцем. Но Спок — сын арзачки, не имел на это никаких шансов. С самого начала — никаких. Это понимали с первого дня все, кроме него самого. Он же как свершившийся факт — как данность — принимал то, что будет на корабле. Ведь он участвовал в десятках исследований и едва ли не больше всех знал о Беллиоре, ведь это он выстраивал с филигранной точностью оптимальной маршрут и подбирал гравитационные ускорения. Правильно, логично было включить его в состав экипажа ради общего дела.

В финальных списках его имени не оказалось. Там были пилоты и исследователи, рабы и господа, лучшие из лучших. Среди достойных претендентов места не нашлось лишь для одного — для Спока.

Он хотел было настоять на приватной беседе с Баан-Ну, объяснить свою позицию или на правах сына посла потребовать место в экспедиции, но адъютант генерала, всего лишь юнец из хорошей семьи, с такой презрительной жалостью посмотрел на Спока, что тот понял всё сам.

На Вулкане ему бы сказали правду в глаза. Быть может, отправили бы с заданием в горы, ожидая, что он удачно погибнет. Но в столице полёт на Беллиору был честью, которой не заслужил полукровка. В столице полагали, что полукровка не заслуживает даже объяснения.

Тем вечером Спок сбрил бороду, которую носило большинство менвитов с континента.

Комната стала казаться слишком тесной, и на песчаном скутере он сорвался в пустыню, чтобы вновь не поссориться с отцом, чтобы не обвинить мать в том, в чём она нисколько не виновата. Не важно куда, лишь бы подальше ото всех, и когда он заглушил двигатель, он был один среди безмолвных песков и камней. Часть злости выветрилась в пути, и на него сверху смотрели звёзды, такие яркие без городской засветки. Можно было поверить, что они зовут его к себе и сожалеют о том, что Споку пришлось остаться на планете.

Там он простоял всю ночь, а дома, стараясь не шуметь, прошёл к реликвиям их рода. На украшенной богатыми тканями стене по-прежнему гордо сиял выложенный драгоценными изумрудами герб их клана в окружении лирп и ритуальных поясов. Спок знал, что не посрамил чести рода и по-прежнему имеет право смотреть на драгоценнейшие из камней и сметать с них пыль пустыни. Только теперь он не находил радости в этот сиянии и блеске.

Так прошло семнадцать лет. Его имя по-прежнему не звучало на площадях и в приёмных залах, но каждый день он становился чуть ближе к пониманию тайн Вселенной, и каждый спроектированный им механизм работал без сбоев и осечек. Время шло, и вулканские исследователи сложили материалы в архив, арзакам-инженерам стёрли память, старый Анг-То отошёл от дел, а космические верфи в точке либерации использовали теперь только для ремонта шахтёрских кораблей.

Рамерию интересовало скорое возвращение «Диавоны», а технические детали и старые модели приборов, которые Спок тайком унёс домой, никому были не нужны. Рамерия готовилась праздновать, и один только Спок видел, что корабль отклонился от намеченной траектории. Все телескопы смотрели в пустоту и ждали, что из-за солнечного диска выйдет корабль, и, быть может, только Спок знал, где сядет корабль на самом деле. Доложить о том, что «Диавона» выполнила гравитационный манёвр у шестой планеты, было некому.

Спок один знал, что корабль приземлится на сутки раньше назначенного срока. В тот день он спустился в гараж за ховером и направился в магнитную аномалию в предгорьях, где на каменном плато и была расчётная точка прилёта «Диавоны».

Но в камнях там затаилась ещё одна фигура в такой же жаростойкой накидке. Незнакомец точно знал, где должна приземлиться «Диавона», и Споку показалось правильным не выдавать своё присутствие. Так можно было бы узнать больше (с горькой иронией он подумал, что именно эта логика помешала ему продвинуться по карьерной лестнице среди менвитов — они всегда предпочитали сначала действовать). Спок выбрал себе пост в камнях неподалёку — в конце концов, до прибытия «Диавоны» им обоим делать было нечего. Он установил свой лучевой пистолет на оглушение и приготовился ждать.

Пока всё шло по плану. Корабль, если верить расчётам, начинал снижение — в небе в точно назначенное время блеснула яркая точка. Ожидал её и незнакомец. Вместе со Споком он наблюдал за посадкой, за тем, как «Диавона», объятая пламенем, включает посадочные двигатели и гасит излишнее ускорение. Одновременно со Споком потянулся к биноклю.

Сел корабль просто идеально, ещё больше укрепляя уверенность Спока, что проблема корабля не в механике, но в людях. Огни экспресс-диагностики тоже высветили идеальную комбинацию — корабль, переживший такое долгое путешествие, по-прежнему был в полном порядке. Медленно, тяжело — словно заржавели за годы — открылись створки люка. Рука Спока была на лучевом пистолете, но и рука незнакомца — тоже, и первыми наружу вышли арзаки в комбинезонах, перешитых на арзакский лад. Они оглядели камни вокруг, прокричали что-то, и тогда на опустившийся трап ступил Ильсор. В одежде правителя, не раба.

Спок слился с тенью. Правильно было бы выждать, попытаться уйти и сообщить Т’Пау о том, что произошло на «Диавоне». Рассказать об этом напрямую Гван-Ло. Попытаться поговорить с отцом.

Незнакомец же, кивнув сам себе, поднялся на ноги и сбросил плащ. Арзак. Конечно, это был арзак, так же одетый в одежды свободного человека. В его ухе блеснул отсвет изумруда — не только великого сокровища, но и, как успел выяснить Спок, камня с удивительными псионическими свойствами.

Тут арзак крикнул что-то — до Спока долетели только отзвуки певучих слов на полузабытом языке, которому его учила когда-то мать, — помахал рукой и направился к кораблю, но всё-таки напоследок (по привычке, не иначе) повёл биосканером над камнями. И замер.

Над шумом ветра отчётливо прозвучал его голос:

— Медленно поднимайся, руки вверх. Иди сюда!

Обнаружен. Пленён. Не опуская рук, Спок вышел из-за скрывающей его скалы и подошёл по нагретой земле к кораблю.

— Кто ещё знает о «Диавоне»?

— Никто.

— Кто знает, что ты здесь?

— Никто.

Будь они вдвоём, он атаковал бы сейчас этого арзака. Его силы превосходили, следовательно, он победил бы его и мог даже взять в плен, но сейчас в спину ему были направлены лучевые пистолеты десятка. нет, двух десятков охранников. У него забрали планшет со старой программой расчёта траекторий, забрали и оружие с передатчиком — впрочем, оружие забрали и у пленившего его незнакомца, — и только после этого они оба подошли к Ильсору.

Тот оглядел их. Взгляд его задержался на изумруде, поблёскивавшем в ухе этого беглого раба. Их взгляды встретились, и Ильсор кивнул.

— Когда я улетал, мы и помыслить о таком не могли, — сказал он.

С мостика «Диавоны» спустился менвит. О нём Спок столько слышал и узнал его, конечно, сразу — это был Кау-Рук. Доходили слухи, что он единственный, кто включал Спока в списки кандидатов и отстаивал до конца.

— Отпустите его. Я говорил тебе о нём, Ильсор. Это тот самый Спок.

Кау-Рук не стал рабом или пленником, жертвой переворота, произошедшего на корабле. Он двигался уверенно, а арзаки подчинялись его приказам без оглядки на Ильсора. Тем интереснее было узнать, что же случилось на корабле. Где остальные менвиты и живы ли они? Какая участь ждала бы Спока, если бы ему позволили быть на «Диавоне»?

Арзаки обнялись — ритуал, который по задумке Гван-Ло должен был уйти в забвение. О нём стирали память, но всё равно раз за разом Спок видел эти объятия украдкой, никому не докладывал о них, никого не заставлял забыть.

— Рад тебя видеть, Ильсор. Мне с детства рассказывали о тебе. Я Кирк, и ты обо мне ещё услышишь.

Спок уже слышал это имя — и не раз.

— Несомненно. О тебена планете говорят очень много.

— И что же ты сделал? — с интересом спросил Ильсор.

Кирк самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Я нашёл законсервированную базу в горах, взломал хранилище хозяина, выкрал оттуда все изумруды и сбежал. Теперь в горах живёт сто двадцать шесть свободных арзаков. И сможет жить ещё больше.

Да, о побеге Кирка менвиты говорили много, но только за закрытыми дверями. Спок узнал о нём только из подсмотренных тайком бумаг отца. Арзаки — вот кто повторял имя Кирка снова и снова.

— Ты так просто об этом рассказываешь, — улыбнулся Ильсор. — Я в своё время не мог даже помыслить о таком.

— У нас здесь многое меняется — и изменится ещё больше, — широко улыбнулся Кирк.

И вот в этом Спок не сомневался.

Кау-Рук тем временем достал передатчик и завёл долгий разговор с Т’Пау и Гван-Ло, рассказал о каменных островах Беллиоры, где жизнь теплится только в иле на побережье, о землетрясениях и об океане, воду из которого невозможно пить, о кислотных дождях и суровых ветрах. Бактерии и вирусы — вот что ждало исследователей на планете, и с собой они везли только образцы ила и загадочную инфекцию, от которой разом полёг почти весь экипаж. Показал Гван-Ло и уцелевший в срочной эвакуации фрагмент записок Баан-Ну — Беллиора оказалась воистину ужасна (хотя, разумеется, в изложении Баан-Ну поэтичности было больше, чем фактов, это понимали все). Уставший вид, следы волнений — всё шло на пользу игре Кау-Рука.

— Я только хочу, чтобы арзаки проверили, не осталось ли вируса в люках и стыках, — завершил он свою речь.

Он наконец оборвал связь и повернулся к Ильсору:

— Сейчас они договорятся с Т’Пау и отправят вертолёты наблюдателей. Потом у нас будет дней пять. Времени мало.

Начались сборы — быстрые, но без суеты. Надо было отдать должное: под руководством Кау-Рука и арзака, имени которого Спок всё ещё не знал, всё происходило куда аккуратнее и чётче, чем при вылете, когда команды отдавал Баан-Ну.

— Что будет с «Диавоной»? — спросил Спок.

Ильсор с грустью и любовью посмотрел на корабль.

— Придётся пока её оставить. Она хорошо защищена от любых вторжений. Отряд Мон-Со останется здесь.

Кирк покрутил в руках свой передатчик, набрал короткое сообщение.

— Я вызвал инженеров, пусть помогут с ремонтом, — и потом спросил с плохо затаённой надеждой: — Можно мне осмотреться?

Конечно же ему позволили. Он уверенно поднялся по мостику, а Спок остался снаружи — снова.

А ведь именно он имел право быть на этом корабле, снимать показания приборов и оценивать, какой же нужен ремонт. В прошлый раз Кау-Рук был на его стороне — быть может, он на его стороне и теперь?

Так и оказалось, и впервые Спок поднялся на мостик пусть спящего, пусть потрёпанного, но такого желанного корабля. Чуть устаревшие модели вентиляции, побитый осколками астероидов экран — всё это было не важно. «Диавона» всё равно оставалась великим кораблём, торжеством лучших умов Рамерии — и он, Спок, внёс немалый вклад в это общее дело.

Научный отдел тщательно отмыли и отчистили, а в отсеках для образцов лежали образцы камней, песка и сохранённых в криокамерах культур бактерий, образцы ила — ни единого доказательства процветающей высокоразвитой жизни. Спок пока не видел лабораторных журналов, но эти словно наскоро собранные стенды, эти скучные образцы почв казались слишком скудными, слишком фальшивыми. Лаборатория «Диавоны» пыталась убедить его в том, что жизнь на прекрасной Беллиоре, богатой кислородом и углекислым газом, тёплой и защищённой магнитным полем, так скудна? Что они нашли на Беллиоре? Что там произошло?

Стоявший за его спиной (и поручившийся за него) Кау-Рук негромко сказал: «Пора», — и Спок последовал за ним, напоследок ещё раз оглядев собранные образцы. Часть его разума с самого начала принадлежала этой лаборатории. Его место было здесь, за панелью научной станции, с достойным уважения капитаном — не Баан-Ну, о нет.

Вместе с Кирком они вышли наружу. По каменистому предгорью уже растянулся караван: люди и их груз, автоматические тележки, гружённые настоящими лабораторными образцами и камерами сна, подключёнными к аккумуляторам. Кау-Рук уверенно вёл караван в сторону скал, туда, где скрывалась таинственная база арзаков. Спок передал свой ховер арзакам и вместе с Кирком занял место в начале процессии.

Очень скоро каменное плато иссекли иглистые скалы, и в получившемся лабиринте легко было бы заблудиться без проводника. Тележкам тут приходилось замедляться, а то и почти останавливаться перед особенно резкими поворотом или перепадом высот. Людям тоже пришлось непросто: пусть астронавты и тренировались в полёте, но они отвыкли от горячего солнца, от трудного рельефа под ногами и этого простора. Дикий край — похоже, только Кирк чувствовал себя здесь как дома.

Вдруг Ильсор сказал:

— Мы уничтожили все записи о базе перед вылетом. Кто тебе о ней рассказал?

— Никто. Вычислил по записям сейсморазведки. Здесь должна была быть база — она и нашлась, — он замолчал, а потом продолжил, предвосхищая все вопросы: — Я увидел, что «Диавона» отклонилась от курса. Решил проверить на всякий случай — с этой площадки удобнее всего добираться до базы.

Кирк вёл группу дальше по всё более тесной дороге среди теснящихся колючих скал, во всё более глубокие тени и холод, и наконец остановился возле вздымающегося вверх каменного утёса.

— Мы на месте, — сказал он и подошёл к отвесной стене. Там он привычным жестом нащупал что-то, нажал раз, другой — какая-то кодовая комбинация? — и скала вздрогнула и отъехала в сторону, открыв широкий провал.

Спок ступил внутрь вместе с экипажем «Диавоны». Тяжело задвинувшаяся за последней тележкой входная дверь надёжно отрезала их от целого мира.

— Как думаешь, здесь есть вода забвения? — тихо спросил Ильсор, и Кау-Рук улыбнулся в ответ.

— И семь подземных королей?

— И семь подземный королей.

Но что бы эта шутка, подслушанная Споком, ни значила на самом деле, она не имела ничего общего с реальностью: в этом подземелье не оказалось «воды забвения» — напротив, здесь исцеляли арзаков от гипноза Гван-Ло, возвращали им их волю и их память. И именно здесь собирались возвращать к жизни спящих менвитов. Не было тут подземных королей, один только Кирк решал, как будет идти жизнь бунтовщиков. Он проводил на «Диавону» команду инженеров, а потом обозначил место для капсул сна и распорядился о размещении новых жителей базы.

Это место меньше всего походило на разбойничий лагерь, который представлял себе Спок.Здесь был идеальный порядок, никакой путаницы: каждый знал, что он делает и для чего. Вот и ещё один арзак, Маккой, который ворчал о стёртой памяти менвитов, о долгом криосне и о болезнях — он тоже был на своём месте, и вместе с Лон-Гором начал обсуждать особенности сонной воды.

Это Спок был здесь лишним: менвитом, сыном Вулкана. Его не держали в плену — Кау-Рук поручился за него, а Ильсор верил Кау-Руку, — но за ним приглядывали. Кирк — тоже, и не смотрел ему в глаза.

И это было до странного обидно.

***

Взрослые, ощущающие себя младенцами, — жалкое и отвратительное зрелище, — вот что понял Спок. Диавонцы начали пробуждать спящих менвитов, и всё их внимание было отдано только им.

Те, кто жили на базе, тоже не упускали шанса подсмотреть, но Спок старался избегать этого сектора — одного раза ему хватило. Отчасти потому что не хотел иметь ничего общего с восстановлением и стиранием памяти, отчасти же потому что чувствовал себя лишним. Те, кто спали, и те, кто подняли бунт, всё равно были командой. Они все видели Беллиору, её удивительные зелёные растения и причудливых животных, разговаривали с её обитателями, жили в огромном каменном доме Гуррикапа и видели своими глазами ночное небо и единственную луну.

Он — нет.

И с какой бы симпатией Кау-Рук не относился к Споку, это не отменяло чуждости и потаённой зависти. Арзаки благодарили его за систему навигации и обустройство лаборатории — они тоже видели новые миры и покидали пределы родной планеты на много лет.

Люди Кирка оказались Споку ближе. Они не доверяли ему и хорошо помнили, на что способны менвиты, но общего между ними было больше. Но и среди них Спок оставался наблюдателем и не вступал в споры о судьбе менвитов и их будущем.

Арзаки спорили с Ильсором, который объяснял с бесконечным терпением:

— Да, мы могли бы рассказать им что угодно — на Беллиоре эту воду иногда применяли вместо казни. Характер никуда не денется, конечно, но исправить можно многое. Но ещё в полёте мы решили, что если будем врать разбуженным и ломать их волю, то станем не лучше самого Гван-Ло.

— А Баан-Ну? — спросил Спок.

— Баан-Ну ещё спит, — сухо ответил Кау-Рук.

— Потому что он твой командир?

— Честно говоря, потому что он бесполезен.

— Почему же. Рассказы они пишет весёлые, — улыбнулся Ильсор. — И чудесно говорит с трибуны. Думаю, ему стоит рассказать об этом.

Вот так. Место нашлось даже для Баан-Ну — бывшего хозяина, бестолкового командира. Не для Спока.

— Разбираешься в радиощитах шестого поколения? — вырвал его из мыслей требовательный голос Кирка, и когда Спок кивнул, скомандовал: — Идём.

Кирк менял жизнь Спока. Неразумно доверял ему, менвиту, пленнику; поручал ему ремонт системы безопасности и самой разной техники. Под надзором, конечно, но разве хорошему специалисту надзор помешает устроить диверсию?

— Джим, ты сказал, что тебе нужна помощь с щитами, но этот! Менвитский маг! Что ему стоит устроить диверсию?

Вот именно.

— Мне кажется, не устроит. Да и сам подумай, кому работать? Скотти забрал свою команду на «Диавону», а Ильсор и так валится с ног.

Спок годился за неимением лучшей кандидатуры. Он бы ещё добавил: потому, что за него поручился Кау-Рук.

— Так, ладно, смотри. Этот контур мы не успевали починить, да тогда особо и не нужно было. Поэтому поищи, что не так на платах второго контроллера и в питании. Посмотри в журнале, там Ниота что-то делала.

Не задерживаясь ни на секунду, Кирк склонился над развороченным устройством. У него и мысли не возникло, что Спок оспорит его приказ, откажется действовать, возразит что-то… По правде, сила воли Кирка была такова, что могла бы поспорить и с менвитским гипнозом. И сомнений не было: несмотря на то, что сказал Маккою, он будет приглядывать за Споком. Отчего-то Спока странно успокаивало это правильное доверие с оглядкой.

Спок впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя нужным. Он работал с азартом и интересом — и этим снова предавал Гван-Ло и оказывался всё ближе к рабам и предателям, к тем, кого его учили презирать. Ремонт маскировочных полей стал только первым шагом. Щиты, коммуникации — Спок разбирался в этом лучше многих, и, к своему удивлению, вскоре оказался во главе команды, занятой ремонтом и наладкой. Так дела пошли ещё лучше, но они всё равно не успевали.

У них оставалось всего несколько дней. И каждому было понятно: когда Гван-Ло узнает о предательстве, на «Диавону» обрушится вся мощь менвитской техники и гипноза.

— Я буду бороться, — жёстко сказал Ильсор. — Мы готовы. У нас есть планы, люди, база, техника и изумруды. Только вот… — его голос всё-таки сбился, — «Диавона». Вот в чём загвоздка. Нельзя её оставить. Не отдам. Её строили арзаки, а не люди Гван-Ло. Это не его победа, а моя.

Ильсор был капитаном «Диавоны» на обратном пути. Конечно, он любил этот корабль, гордился им, считал его своим домом. Но было что-то ещё. «Моя». Не веря сам себе, Спок спросил:

— Это был твой проект?

Торжество Рамерии, её гордость, корабль с невероятным двигателем, гениально спроектированный и превосходно воплощённый — теперь Спок говорил с тем, кто сделал это возможным. С тем неизвестным арзаком, который аккуратно и чётко расписывал требования ко всем приборам и неизменно внимательно и в срок отвечал на все сообщения. Одним удовольствием было работать с ним рука об руку.

Но «Диавона» была и кораблём Спока тоже. Он тоже не хотел отдавать её Гван-Ло. Словно в насмешку на схемах навигации на его, Спока, сканирующем блоке стояло имя некоего Тар-Ко, который в жизни не сделал ничего путного.

— Мне жаль, что нам не удалось поработать вместе на верфях «Диавоны».

Джим посмотрел на него в задумчивости. В его движениях было нечто такое, что Спок уже научился распознавать: Кирк задумывает кое-что новое, безумное, переворачивающее все представления о возможном.

— Почему вы посадили «Диавону» на планету? Почему не пристыковались к старому доку на орбите? Гван-Ло туда так просто не добраться.

— Мы так и хотели. Сначала присмотреться с орбиты, потом спуститься на челноке сюда. Если бы! Там новые верфи, чудовищная стройка. Пришлось менять гравитационный манёвр, пока не поздно.

Но у Рамерии не было орбитальных баз и новых верфей. Почти пустые доки «Диавоны», куда теперь ставили на ремонт тяжёлые грузовые корабли, перевалочная точка шахтёров и спутники — вот и всё, что можно было найти на орбите, если не считать разбитых опытных образцов и мусора. Впрочем, последний год корабли действительно слишком часто ходили к докам и обратно.

— Надо уводить «Диавону».

Ильсор покачал головой.

— Нельзя. Что почувствуют арзаки, когда узнают, что я покинул планету?

— Я всегда знал, что должен быть в космосе, а моя команда уже на корабле. Ильсор, отдай мне «Диавону».

Ильсор тяжело задумался — но отчего-то Споку казалось, что всё уже решено. Что Ильсора не надо будет уговаривать, убеждать.

— Хорошо. Диавоне всё равно нужен новый экипаж.

***

Всё снова пришло в движение. На базе снова чётко и быстро собирали караван грузовых тележек. Нужно было успеть выдвинуться в самый тёмный ночной час и пройти незаметными в тусклом свете малого полнолуния. Кирк торопился передать командование — все секреты базы, все коды и все ключи, рассказывал о сохранённых изумрудах, рассылал всем кому мог весть: «Ильсор вернулся!» Также прощался он и с теми, кто оставался на планете, и звал с собой тех, кто был ему нужен.

— Боунз?

— Её же не осмотрели толком. Сам говорил, что термозащита почти выгорела, а обшивка вся в микротрещинах. И что вы знаете о «Диавоне»? Да ничего! Как ты собираешься ей управлять?

— Так что, Боунз?

Тот закатил глаза и закинул уже собранный багаж в тележку.

— Вы правда не знаете «Диавону», — сказал Кау-Рук. — Из тебя получится хороший капитан, Кирк, но у нас совсем нет времени.

— Кау-Рук прав. Кое-кто из прежней команды сможет остаться на борту, но этого мало. Вам нужен тот, кто знает корабль целиком. Но эти люди нужны мне здесь.

Больше Спок не мог вслушиваться в этот бесполезный разговор. Если это предательство его народа — да будет так.

— Полагаю, я знаю корабль немногим хуже Ильсора.

Ведь это — его шанс. Он так долго ждал.

Кирк впервые посмотрел Споку в глаза, выискивая там что-то, и, наконец, медленно кивнул.

— Пойдёт. Тогда, наверное, мы готовы.

Он закинул в последнюю тележку свой багаж и с пульта активировал всю колонну. Тихо загудели движки и машины приподнялись над землёй. Спок пошёл бок о бок с Кирком, всё ещё не осознав в полной мере, какие перемены его ждут. Он просто предложил — и вот уже готовится лететь на неновом уже корабле в неизвестность. Просто сказал — и теперь сможет получить то, что у него отняли когда-то. Заодно он разом терял всё, что у него было, мог надолго забыть про работу в Академии, про дом и родителей.

А что, если он прямо сейчас докажет свою верность Гван-Ло? Поступит как преданнейший подданный, и тогда никто не посмеет попрекнуть его происхождением.

— Ты готов?

Кирк снова смотрел ему в глаза, а все его защитные изумруды остались на сброшенной в багаж куртке.

«Гляди мне в глаза, гляди мне в глаза, повинуйся мне, чужестранец!» Ни разу Спок не отдавал этот приказ и даже мысль о нём оставляла тошнотворный привкус. И что же? Он готов? Готов стереть Кирка и оставить функцию?

Настало время ответить: нет, не готов и никогда не будет.

— Готов.

Кирк кивнул, словно всё шло ровно так, как надо. До «Диавоны» они шли молча.

— Берегите её, — попросил Ильсор на прощание.

— Надерите задницу Гван-Ло, — с улыбкой попросил Кирк в ответ.

Стартовала «Диавона» с невероятной лёгкостью — таков был проект, по которому её создали; таковы были руки арзаков, воплотивших проект в жизнь; таковы были умения Скотта, всего за несколько дней сделавшего её лучше, чем раньше. Механизмы двигались безупречно мягко и точно, и даже возрастающие перегрузки — тяжёлые для них всех, не проходивших полётные тренировки, — нарастали плавно и не терзали излишней вибрацией. И вот снова «Диавона», растеряв последние остатки термозащиты, набрала первую космическую и вышла на орбиту.

— Следую по заданному курсу, мой капитан, — широко улыбнулся Сулу.

У Кирка, конечно, не могло быть официального звания, но кем он был, если не капитаном?

— Показания приборов в норме, — сказал Спок и добавил на выдохе для себя одного: «мой капитан».

— Курс на верфи. Приготовиться.

На орбите «Диавона» не могла показать и малой доли своих возможностей, но даже здесь, в экзосфере и на ничтожных для неё скоростях, полёт завораживал.

Спок наконец-то был там, где должен был быть. На своём месте был и Кирк со своей командой.

«Мой капитан».

От верфей их отделяло чуть меньше половины оборота, и это давало им достаточно времени, чтобы освоиться на корабле. Даже Споку это давалось непросто, хоть он и проводил когда-то целые дни за тренажёрами. А каково было Кирку, который до этого сидел за пультом разве что шахтёрского георазведчика?

— Ты наполовину арзак, так? — тихо спросил Кирк, снова подойдя сзади и застав его врасплох.

— Я предпочитаю считать себя менвитом по воспитанию и происхождению.

— Но всё-таки тебя поэтому не взяли на «Диавону»?

Спок не стал отвечать, и Кирк пожал плечами.

— Как знаешь. А ты слышал, что арзаки до Гван-Ло начали строить свой корабль? Отец должен был лететь на нём, говорил, что и я стану. Не успел. А после гибели отца нас продали Неро. Я работал в георазведке и как-то забрался в архивы. А потом произошло многое…

Спок слышал кое-что о «многом»: о чудовищных условиях для рабов, о взрыве, похоронившем сотни менвитов. Вот откуда у Кирка были изумруды, вот откуда сбежали его люди.

Значит, их обоих лишили мечты о космосе — казалось бы, навсегда.

— Подходим к верфям, — подал голос Сулу.

— Полная готовность.

На обзорном экране показались выносные мачты с крыльями распахнутых солнечных батарей, а потом стало видно и всё тёмное сооружение целиком, только по краям шлюзов и люков мерно моргали сигнальные огни, и казалось, что все покинули это место, и только механизмы поддерживают порядок на заснувшей станции.

Но эта уловка могла обмануть только наблюдателя на планете, которому вздумалось полюбоваться космосом из обсерватории в Серебряных горах. Они приближались, и становилось очевидно, что эта махина полна жизни. В темноте, чуть подсвеченные алым, двигались по рельсам грузы; за толстыми стёклами прохаживались менвиты-надзиратели; суетились рабочие вокруг грозного тёмного силуэта, скрывавшегося в темноте.

Тут «Диавону» заметили, невзирая на маскировочное облако — или же видели и раньше, а теперь просто сообщали, что она подошла слишком близко. Вспыхнули огни тревоги по всей станции: опасность! Решатся ли они выстрелить или не станут нарушать секретность?

Ответа на этот вопрос ждать не пришлось долго. Почти моментально пришёл вызов по орбитальной линии, и Ухура, пока не до конца освоившаяся на мостике, с подсказкой Спока приняла вызов и вывела его на экран.

— Приказываю «Диавоне» выключить двигатели и дожидаться дальнейший указаний.

Кирк зло ухмыльнулся.

— Иначе что?

Генерал по ту сторону экрана замер. Пока Кирк молчал, можно было представить себе, что это просто очередной арзак, который временно замещает Баан-Ну или Кау-Рука на мостике, но этот арзак посмотрел генералу прямо в глаза.

— Ну. Иначе что?

Не праздный вопрос. Взгляд генерала, жёсткий и холодный, был взглядом того, кто часто применяет гипноз. Генерал привык повелевать рабами, и неподчинение низшего существа сбивало его с толку. Его рука тянулась к лучевому пистолету на поясе — уничтожить Кирка прямо через стекло.

— Взорвёшь «Диавону»? Как потом будешь объяснять Гван-Ло, что не смог усмирить взбунтовавшихся арзаков? Как будешь объяснять ему то, что здесь творится? Ну! Думай!

Генерал перебирал все варианты. По всем суждениям лучшим для него было бы позволить «Диавоне» пристыковаться к станции, а потом захватить вышедших из-под контроля арзаков.

— Стыковку разрешаю.

— Отлично. Встретимся у шлюза, — широко улыбнулся Кирк.

Связь оборвалась, но Спок успел увидеть, как хищно улыбнулся в ответ стоявший за генералом непривычно мрачный и высокий арзак.

— Начать стыковочный манёвр, — приказал Кирк, и Спок начал строить курс на сближение и готовиться к стыковке — одному из тех манёвров, которые он опробовал на тренажёре (и теперь был безмерно этому рад).

Странный арзак не выходил у него из головы, и не у него одного.

— Он похож на арзака эры Войн Крови, — задумчиво сказала Ухура. — Помните картину, где Хан приветствует своих врагов?

Спок видел дурную копию этой картины, сейчас забытой (а может быть, запрещённой), как и вся история арзаков. О Хане известно было мало: он был чудовищно силён, чудовищно умён и так же чудовищно жесток. В его правление лилось много крови, но именно в ту эпоху были построены первые космические корабли. Хан мечтал о полётах к звёздам, и если бы его мечта осуществилась, то он полетел бы на Беллиору не как исследователь, а как завоеватель — здесь с Гван-Ло они, должно быть, мыслили одинаково.

Арзак за спиной генерала слишком походил на Хана с картины. Каждой чертой лица, каждой особенностью строения тела — это был он. Словно он провёл столько лет в капсуле сна древнего образца, а теперь проснулся, и даже гипноз генерала не смог сломить его волю.

Хан тоже ждал шанса, чтобы вернуть то, что у него отняли.

Корабль вздрогнул: началась стыковка. Здесь работала автоматика, и Спок позволил себе откинуться в кресле — когда выпадет возможность в следующий раз? Он почти не сомневался, что генерал уже мёртв и встречать на растревоженной базе их будет Хан. И сейчас им лучше стать союзниками.

Удивительно. Ильсор и Хан оба вели за собой арзаков, но насколько же различались их конечные цели!

Сам Спок не желал сражений, но теперь их было не избежать. Его разум — разум учёного — жаждал принять новые миры в бесконечном разнообразии форм. Его душа болела от осознания того, сколько боли менвиты причинили народу арзаков, поддавшись в своей гордыни увещеваниям Гван-Ло.

Его путь был выложен пред ним звёздной дорогой: он должен помочь положить начало новому миру и в нём найти общую дорогу для арзаков и менвитов. Только тогда станет кристально ясным и путь самого Спока, который, быть может, будет неотделим от пути Кирка.


End file.
